Why Did You Come To Australia?
by Gordissima
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins don't know why Australia isn't all they imagined it to be. That is until a young girl with bushy brown hair comes to visit.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, but is J.K. Rowling's wonderful creation.

A/N: This is a one-shot that I've had hanging around for a while. It fits in with _The Continuation, _but it isn't necessary to read that (I'd like it if you read it all the same though :P)

The Wilkins enjoyed living in Australia. It was what they'd always wanted to do after all. Something, however, didn't feel quite right. Every now and again, when they sat down at the dining room table set for two, Monica would go to call for someone else. They would sit quietly during dinner those times. Wendell would sometimes watch birds out of the window, but he would always be disappointed that he didn't see an owl. People would tell him that owls didn't fly in the day time. His wife wouldn't though. She understood the strange urge to see the bird.

One day, when they weren't feeling Australia to be all they wanted, they received a letter. It was on thick parchment and written in oddly familiar handwriting.

_Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins,_

_I would like to visit you and talk to you about your reasons for moving to Australia. It is part of a research project into why British citizens emigrate. Please send your response as soon as possible in the return envelope enclosed._

_Thank you and in hopes of seeing you soon,_

_Miss. H. J. Granger _

The couple talked about it for a day before sending their reply that they would receive Miss. Granger next week. It seemed odd to them that a face to face interview was needed but there was something. There was something that made them want to talk to Miss. Granger. They couldn't say what it was, but there was that something.

The next Wednesday, there was a knock on the door. Monica opened the door to see a girl of about nineteen there. She had bushy brown hair, brown eyes and a very worried expression on her face. A car was parked on the street behind her, where two boys sat watching.

"Mrs. Wilkins?" Th girl asked, a tremor in her voice.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Wilkins." Monica replied, trying to work out what it was about this girl that made her want to cry slightly.

"I'm Miss. Hermione Granger, you said that I could come here today to interview you."

"Ah yes, come inside and I'll go and get my husband." Monica showed Hermione through to the sitting room. "He's bird watching upstairs."

Hermione sat down, one hand on her wand in her pocket. It was so strange and she was so scared it wouldn't work. Ron and Harry had been their usual, comforting selves. "It'll be fine, you've never failed at a spell yet. There's no reason to worry."

Needless to say, it hadn't worked. Hermione had always feared failure but this was the most she had had to lose through failure. All through the past year, with everything that happened with the War and with Ron, her parents had been at the back of her mind. Now she came to collect them but she didn't know if she could. What if the spell went wrong and they never remembered? Or worse, they lost their minds? Hermione wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

The Wilkins walked in and saw her crying, "Are you all right? What's wrong?" They asked, hurrying over to her.

"Nothing, nothing. Erm, Mr. Wilkins, I'm Miss. Hermione Granger."

He nodded at her, still looking concerned. There was an awkward silence.

"Do you need some paper?" Mrs. Wilkins asked, noticing the lack of it their interviewer had.

"No, thank you. Please sit down." They did so, looking at her oddly.

"I'm going to ask you to shut your eyes and think of why you came to Australia, what was the driving force behind your decision. We find that there are more honest answers this way." Hermione added quickly, remembering her cover story. "If you could do that now please."

Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins shut their eyes. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at them. She began pulling away layer after layer of fake memories.

The Wilkins thought. They thought of how they had wished to move to Australia ever since. They thought of how they was nothing to keep them in England. They thought of how there was no family there. How family had died. No, not died, how family had left. No, they'd left. They'd left their daughter. They left their Hermione. Hermione, a witch, who went to Hogwarts. Hermione who sat them down and told them everything that was going to happen and made them forget. Hermione who kept them safe and told them she'd come and get them. Hermione.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger opened their eyes.

"Hermione! Oh, you're safe! Oh, Hermione!" Tears ran unchecked down their faces and the family embraced. It was so warm and loving, and Hermione never wanted to let go. She had her mummy and daddy. She had the people who always made her feel better, who always supported her. She had her parents.

After about an hour. Hermione opened the front door and waved at the boys in the car. Harry and Ron got out of the car and walked quickly up the drive.

"Ready to meet the parents?" Harry muttered.

"No, but who is?" Ron replied. He took Hermione's out-stretched hand and they went inside together. The three told Mr. and Mrs. Granger everything that had happened. Every relevant detail of the War, of Hogwarts, of Harry, of Ron.

Later that evening, Harry sat alone in a spare room. The Grangers and Ron were still down stairs. He rubbed his eyes with his palms and thought of how lucky Hermione was. She got her family back at the end of everything. Harry had gained a family in the Weasleys and now the Grangers treated him as part of their family. They weren't his though. He thought of Teddy Lupin, who was in the same position. Teddy would have the same experience as Harry. He'd be in so many different families but none would be his own. Suddenly, Harry couldn't hold it in any more.

"I miss you, mum. I miss you, dad."

A/N: Hope you like it. Please review even if you didn't.


End file.
